1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immobilizer amplifier mount structure by which an immobilizer amplifier, that forms an antitheft device for motorcycles in conjunction with immobilization signal output section, is mounted to a motorcycle frame structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As an antitheft device for vehicles such as motorcycles and four-wheel vehicles, an immobilizer system has been known in which an ID code (identification code for verification) unique to each vehicle is stored in an ignition key, and operation of the vehicle is electrically inhibited in the case of another ignition key being used. An immobilizer unit used in the immobilizer system has an immobilizer amplifier incorporated in an ignition switch, thereby increasing the size of the ignition switch.
In recent years, in some cases, the immobilizer amplifier is provided separately from the ignition switch, thereby reducing the size of the ignition switch. In this case, in order to facilitate wiring of signal lines for the ignition switch and to obtain cooling effect by incoming wind, the immobilizer amplifier is disposed in the front portion of the motorcycle body near the ignition switch, for example, disposed inside of side fairings. Separately from such a structure, a vehicle antitheft device has been suggested in which a vehicle-side communication device mounted to a motorcycle body receives an ID code, unique to the vehicle, transmitted from a helmet-side communication device mounted to a helmet for riders, and a control section for controlling operation of a power supply verifies the ID code (see Patent Document 1).